How many times?
by jimi18
Summary: How many times does Andy? This is a one shot


_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. When I started this it was because I heard a phrase in another TV show. I have no idea what TV show as I was channel hopping but it prompted this and I thought this was going to be about 500 words long. Just a short little one shot. It seemed to have grown a little bigger! I would love to hear your thoughts on this when you get the end. Another chapter of The Midas Touch will be up soon. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sad but true**_.

**How many times do I?**

Andy sat up in bed propped up on her pillows looking over at Luke who was fast asleep. He had only been in 20 minutes. In that time they had talked about his work day, had sex and Luke was now snoring loudly.

Andy sighed to herself as she looked over at Luke. This is how the rest of her life was going to go. Is this what she wanted? Luke would be gone in the morning before she woke; her shift pattern meant that she was now on 3 days off. 3 days by herself, Luke was meant to be off and they had booked to go away but a new case had come up and Luke had to be there or so he said, Luke had said Andy could still use the booking but Andy declined. She looked over and thought about something that Traci had said earlier in the week about what made her choose Jerry over Dex. Andy nudged Luke

"Luke, Luke wake up we need to talk"

"Andy, I have to be up early. This can wait"

"No it can't" Andy nudged him again

"Luke! Wake up, this is important" Luke turned the lamp on then rolled over to look at Andy

"This better be important"

"How many times do I sneeze?"

"This is what you woke me for, what the hell sort of question is that, I don't know and I don't care" he said angrily and rolled back over

"That's just it you don't care" Andy said quietly as she got out of bed grabbing her Pj's and walked towards the door

"Andy where are you going?" Luke asked exasperated

"It's over. I can't fake it anymore. I'll take the next 3 days to find somewhere else to live in the mean time I'll sleep in the other room. Good night Luke" Andy said quietly and closed the door

Luke stared at the closed door. He hadn't expected that to happen tonight but he knew that it had been coming. He just hadn't had the guts to do it and pushed Andy into a corner. He got out of bed and pulled on some jogging bottoms. He knocked on the spare room door and opened it

"I'm sorry Andy, but your right we have been faking it. You don't have to hurry, take your time finding a place. Find the right one. I want you to safe"

"Thank you Luke and I'm sorry"

"So am I" he gently closed the door and went back to the bed they had shared for only a month.

The next morning Andy called Traci

"Hey Traci, what are you up to while Leo is in school today?"

"Nothing much, Mum sat Leo here last night so she spring cleaned" you could hear the smile in Traci's voice as she spoke about her mum

"And Jerry?"

"He wasn't off, besides he caught that new case with Luke, what have you got in mind?"

"How do you fancy a bit of flat hunting?"

"What!"

"I need some where to live, Luke and I split up last night"

"You go girl. I'll pick you up in an hour and we'll go grab the papers, have brunch and try and book some viewings for this afternoon, see you" Andy smiled as she looked at the phone.

An hour and a half later Traci and Andy sat in Gino's with large coffees, a slice chocolate cake and the daily papers as well as several agents' details for apartments to rent. They sat and ringed the ones that Andy was interested and booked appointments for the afternoon and they next day.

After 2 days of looking Traci and Andy headed to the penny so they could go over the last two days and the photos that they had taken. They were the first ones there and sat at the rookie table. Chris had asked Andy if he could look over the photos though he knew Andy could look after herself he wanted to make sure. It was not yet common knowledge that Andy and Luke had split up. Andy had yet to talk to Sam about what had happened.

The door to The Penny opened and Andy saw Sam come in and head to the bar. Andy came and stood beside him

"Hey"

"Hey" Sam replied and bumped her slightly

"Can't keep away from me McNally?"

"You wish" Andy just didn't realise how close she was with that statement

"So what you doing here? Thought you were still off"

"I promised the others that I would stop by and show them the apartments that I have been looking at"

Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise "why have you been looking?" his heart accelerated as he waited for a reply

"Luke and I have called it a day"

Andy didn't look upset which pleased Sam; he also struggled to keep his dimples from erupting. Andy was no longer a rookie and she was now free from Callahan.

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm great but looking for flat is hard, all the places that I can afford on a rookies pay are either nice in a bad area or run down in a good area. That's why Chris is so intent on seeing the places I'm looking at he's wants' to know how many how to manuals he'll have to buy to help me fix things up" Andy started to smile towards the end of that statement. Thinking about how Chris and Dov wanted to help and Traci and Gail had already volunteered for packing and painting. Gail was going to raid the Pecks garage to see what the decorators had left behind when her parents had redone there house in spring.

"So Chris is going to help with your DIY?"

"Yea him and Dov. Traci and Gail have volunteered for the rest"

"Well if you need any help let me know, you know I can do the plumbing" this time Sam's dimples came out in full and Andy turned on a full megawatt smile. Oliver, Jerry and Noelle then arrived before Andy could say anything else. She smiled and turned back to her friends. Sam watched every step she took.

By the time that Andy was back on shift she was no closer to finding any where to live and was starting to get a little downhearted, she didn't want to spend any more time at Luke's. Still she had patrol today with Sam and that always made her feel better.

"So how's the flat hunting going McNally?"

"Nothing yet, Luke is being good about it but I just want out of there. He had a date last night and it was just weird. Though we are both happy it's over and I'm happy he is dating its awkward"

"Callahan's dating after only 3 days?"

"She was a rookie from the 12th that he met on this new case that Jerry and he caught. And you can stop trying to hide that smirk Sam and you can say it"

Sam stuck an innocent look on his face "What would I have to say"

Andy laughed, before anything else could be said Andy's phone rang. Sam listened

"Thank you for the call. Can I call you back and book and appointment?

"I understand that I have to move quickly" there was a pause "no thank you I will call back shortly" Andy hung up the phone and looked over at Sam. He quirked an eyebrow at Andy

"They have a flat for me to look at, it's in my price range and in a good area, and they said it will go quickly"

"Call them back, we can go in our lunch break"

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Andy make the call" Sam pulled over and waited for Andy to make the call and get the address. When Andy told him where they were going he smiled it was only 2 blocks from him. They radioed in that they were on lunch and headed over to the apartment. Sam stopped the car and they got out the agent was waiting for them.

"Mr & Mrs McNally?" the agent asked. Andy blushed and Sam's dimples came out in full force. He liked the sound of Mr & Mrs But may be Swarek instead of McNally. Andy held out her hand for the agent to shake and stumbled through an explanation. Sam watched the agent look Andy up and down. He was a good looking guy about the same age as Andy and obviously interested in Andy.

"Shall we go and have a look at the apartment then?" Sam suggested and placed his hand in the small of her back to guide them in. As they walked through the door Sam noticed the security was ok for the main lobby but he wasn't overly happy with it.

When they got in the apartment Sam could tell that Andy wanted it. The Agent carried on showing Andy around. It needed a lot of work but it was light and warm feeling with large windows. Andy looked at Sam and he could see the longing in her face. Sam turned to the agent

"Can you leave us a moment?"

"Yea sure I'll wait for you downstairs"

Sam nodded to the guy and turned to Andy. Andy beamed at him

"Sam, this is the one. I know it needs a lot of work" Andy said as she bounced on her feet

"If it's the right one then take it, I'll help you get it ready on my next break in shift"

With that Andy ran at Sam and through herself at him laughing. Sam spun her around. Andy was flushed and embarrassed by her actions but Sam had relished in the felling of her body close to him and was reluctant to let go, he held on a little longer than he should before he let her go and they headed towards the agent

"I'll take it" Andy said with a smile and Sam smirked as he saw the agent get flustered at the sight of that million dollar smile.

"Great the paperwork will be ready by the end of the day and if the references check out you can have the keys in a week"

Andy and Sam thanked the man and headed to the car.

"Uh Miss McNally" the agent called after her Andy turned to face him

"Here's my card, if you would like to go out for a drink one night" Andy took the card smiled at the man and headed to the car.

"What did he want?"

"He asked me for a drink"

Sam schooled his features

"Oh when are you going?"

"Who said I accepted?"

"Why not Callahan is dating"

"I'm not rushing into anything I'm waiting for the right man"

"And who's the right man?"

Before Andy could answer the radio crackled to life and Sam and Andy headed to a call.

On the drive back to the station at the end of shift Sam asked Andy

"So are you going to carry on staying with Callahan until you have the apartment ready?"

"I don't want to. I'm going to ask Traci tonight if I can stay with her and then take a week off to get everything ready so I can move in I can always finish it off later"

"See you at the Penny tonight?"

"I'll be there" Sam and Andy grinned at each other before they went into their separate locker rooms

At the Penny Andy and Traci were bouncing with excitement over her new apartment, Andy had a message on her phone after she had come out of the shower confirming that the apartment was hers and she could collect the keys in a week.

"I should only be with you for two weeks, are you sure that Leo is going to be ok with this"

"Are you crazy? Leo is going to be over the moon!" the girls laughed Chris, Dov and Gail soon joined them and celebrated Andy's good news. Sam watched Andy out of the corner of his eye it was good to see her so carefree again and enjoying life Sam had missed the sound of her laugh.

The next day Andy and Sam were on Patrol.

"I'm going to see Best and arrange for a week off"

"Ok what week are you having and I'll book the week off as well and help you"

"Sam you don't have to do that"

"I want to besides if I don't Best might put me with Dov for a week" Sam smiled at her

"Thanks Sam"

The rest of the week flew by with Andy going after shift to collect her boxes from Luke's place glad that Luke hadn't wanted any of her things out. She also hadn't gotten around to getting rid of a lot her furniture. At the End of the week Andy's stuff was in Sam, Traci and Jerry's garage. During the end of the last shift before their week off Sam took Andy to get her keys. When she went to get back in the car there was a duck egg blue box sitting on the seat. Andy smiled.

"What's this?"

"Just a little house warming gift"

Andy opened the Tiffany box and saw a silver key ring

"Oh Sam, Thank you" Andy took the keying out of the box and leant over and kissed him on the cheek and blushed

They got back to the barn

"See you in the Penny?" Sam asked

Andy nodded and smiled as she headed through the locker room door.

In the Penny the rookies were all celebrating Andy's new flat and freedom. Andy was showing Traci her new keys when Traci noticed the key ring

"Wow you splurged"

"It was a present"

"From Luke?"

"No" Andy had a soft smile on her face as she thought about Sam

"Then who?"

"Sam" Traci beamed at Andy and nudged her

Sam was watching Andy and Traci talk. Jerry came in and saw Sam watching the rookie table.

"Come on Sam let's go and join the rookies, I haven't seen Traci for days" Sam nodded in agreement with jerry. Jerry sat himself between Traci and Andy. Sam pulled a chair besides Andy and Diaz, they spent the rest of the night talking and laughing. At the end of the evening Traci and Andy headed home with Jerry grabbing them a cab. As Sam closed the door for Andy he lent in.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow"

"Thanks Sam, for everything" Andy didn't think as she leant forward and gently kissed him on the lips. The cab pulled off before Sam and Andy could register what had happened

"You and McNally finally got it together?"

Sam shook his head to clear his thoughts "Not yet"

In the cab Andy was getting a grilling from Traci

"Honestly Traci I would love to say yes but Sam needs to make the first move"

"How much more of a first move can he make? He has taken a week off to help you get your apartment ready, he somehow managed to sneak out to Tiffany's not the corner shop. Tiffany's! To buy you a key ring and you just kissed him without thinking"

Andy stayed quiet for the rest of the journey thinking about what Traci said and how she felt about Sam. She knew that she was attracted to him and she thought that he might be interested but not totally sure. Andy went to sleep that night with dreams of a dark haired man.

The next morning Andy awoke to the smell of coffee. She rolled out of bed wearing yoga pants and a vest top she headed towards the smell. Andy entered her friend's kitchen to see Traci and Leo at the table with a pile of pancakes and Sam at the stove cooking more. Sam glanced over and struggled to keep his thoughts in check. Is that how she would look getting up in the morning from his bed. Sam blocked those thoughts

"Sit down McNally"

Andy sat next to Leo and kissed the top of his head

"Hey Aunty Andy can you bring Sam again?" Andy choked on a mouthful of pancake

"I'll come by again Leo" Sam said saving Andy her blushes

After breakfast Andy went and got showered and ready to head off with Sam to her new home. They arrived and Sam parked his truck in Andy's parking spot. Andy smiled at the thought of that. They headed up the stairs carrying the bags of cleaning supplies and decorating supplies.

After a few hours of Sam stripping outdated wall paper and Andy cleaning the bathroom they stopped for lunch, leaning against the wall they ate the sandwiches that Andy had made and drinking coffee from the maker that Andy had unearthed from one of her many boxes. After lunch they carried on working hard calling it a day at 7pm, they had enjoyed each other's company laughing, joking and chatting their way through the afternoon. On the way home Sam suggested dinner

"Oh maybe another night? Neither of us are dress for it and I'm shattered" the look of disappointment on Sam's face upset and thrilled Andy at the same time

"Yea rain check?"

"How about on my first night in my new home I'll cook dinner for you?"

Sam brightened at the thought it was a nicer idea dinner in then he didn't have to share her with anyone and maybe...

Sam's thoughts had drifted and he didn't realise that he hadn't answered Andy

"Sam?"

"Oh what?"

"Dinner at mine?"

"That would be great Andy I look forward to it"

Sam pulled up to the curb Andy went to open her door but leant over first and kissed Sam on the cheek

"Thanks for doing all this"

"Any time" Sam replied with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks

The next two days followed the same pattern. On the 4th day Andy and Sam had just got started when there was a knock at the door Andy opened it to find Traci, Jerry, Dov, Chris and Gail

"Surprise! We thought it may go quicker with more hands on deck." Traci said and everyone pilled in and once organised they all started. After an hour another knock on the door Andy was even more surprised to see Noelle, Oliver and Zoe

"Where do we start McNally, you didn't think you were going to have all this fun without us?" Oliver said as he barged through the door shouting to Sam and Jerry. Noelle and Zoe looked at one another and then at Andy and the three of them burst out laughing as Andy invited them in. Though it was great of everyone to help out and it was moving a lot quicker both Sam and Andy missed being alone together, both had been fantasizing what it would be like if this was their home they were decorating. After the last 4 days Andy had no doubt in her mind that she was in love with Sam and she knew that she was going to have to make the first move.

At lunchtime Dov went on the sandwich run when he came back he rushed into Andy's apartment without looking and collided with the ladder that Sam was on knocking him off. Sam landed with a bang.

"Sam!" Andy yelped and rushed towards him as he lay on the floor Andy knelt beside him and ran her had through his hair and stroked his cheek. The others stayed back hoping that this would be the push that the 15th's Romeo and Juliette needed.

"Hey Sam, you ok?"

Sam tried to sit up. Andy helped him

"I'm fine Andy I was only on the third rung" Andy continued running her hand through Sam's thick hair

"I promise I'm fine" the looks that were passing between them were so intimate that everyone looked away.

"Andy I'm ok I just have to kill Epstein now" Sam said growling Dov edged towards Traci knowing that Sam would never hit a woman

"Your fine Epstein I was just kidding it was an accident"

"Sorry sir"

Sam nodded and they all sat down for lunch. A little while later Zoë leaned over to Oliver

"Are they always that intense?"

"Yep"

"I've never seen our Sammy in love before. In fact can't remember meeting one of his girlfriends before"

"Honey they still haven't realised they like each other yet never mind falling in love and dating"

"I know"

"Not everyone can be as lucky as me to have a beautiful wife and 3 and a half children" Oliver said as he kissed his wife. Dov's radar hearing picked up the end of the conversation and he shouted over

"Hey you two are having another kid?"

Oliver glared and Zoe smiled "guess you let the cat out of the bag honey"

"Yes Epstein I'm" Zoe elbowed him "We're going to have another baby Zoe is pregnant"

Everyone flooded around with hugs, handshakes and kisses Jerry and Traci looked at one another.

"Well I guess this is as good a time as any, Traci and I are also expecting" Jerry beamed he was thrilled to become a father for the second time. As far as he was concerned he all ready thought of Leo as his own but he was looking forward to Traci's pregnancy

"When are you due?"

"February 14th "both women answered at the same time and then burst out laughing

"Can you try and get the same hospital please?" Andy asked thrilled for both of her friends.

"Well I guess we better change the date of our wedding" Gail said turning to Chris. Every head swung towards them in shock

"Yea I proposed last night" Chris smiled at Gail and grabbed her hand

"We were toying with the idea of February 14th" Gail told them "but now it seems that we will be at the hospital"

"Gail you only wanted that date so you wouldn't forget our wedding anniversary"

Gail smiled "I know"

Again a round of congratulations and hugs Andy and Sam stood back a little and looked at each other. The moment passed and everyone got back to work. Soon it was time for Oliver and Zoe to head off to get the girls and Traci and Jerry needed to go and get Leo. The others all started to drift off and soon it was back to being Andy and Sam. They cleaned up and headed to the truck

"Wow with everybody's help today I can start moving stuff in tomorrow"

"Yea which garage do you want to empty first?"

"My kitchen stuff is in your garage so we'll start there and get a room at a time finished"

"No worries"

"Quite a day wasn't it 2 babies and a wedding?"

"Yea" Sam mused as his thought about his wedding to Andy and telling their friends that Andy and he were expecting. He was positive after today that Andy cared for him and that she wanted more than friends but he was worried it was too soon after Callahan and he didn't want to frighten her off. He was frightened enough for both of them about the depth of his feelings for her. The rest of the journey passed in silence. As they pulled up to Traci's Andy leant over to kiss Sam on the cheek as she had done the last few nights. Sam turned and Andy's lips caught his, both were surprised but neither pulled back, in fact they moved closer Andy's hands framing Sam's face, Sam's hands in her hair, the kiss deepened and Andy's tongue begged for entrance and Sam willingly granted it. He could feel the moan build in his throat. They pulled apart breathless. Andy opened the door

"Night Sam, see you tomorrow"

Sam just nodded speechless

The next morning followed the same routine that it had for the past four days, the only differences with today was they were loading and unpacking boxes and both were wondering if last night was a one off or would there be a repeat tonight?

Sam didn't ask Andy where things were going in her kitchen he just knew where she wanted thing by the end of the day the kitchen was organised. They enjoyed their day and their banter continued and the laughter flowed. That evening there was no hesitation in there kiss it was passionate and full of promises.

The next few days consisted of emptying garages and boxes. On the last day of their week off Andy was moved in.

"Dinner tonight?" Andy asked him. Sam smiled at her

"Yea I'm going to go and get washed up and changed what time do you want me?" Andy nearly answered now on the kitchen floor.

"Does 8 sound ok?"

"That's fine, I'll see you then" Sam left without kissing Andy good bye and she missed it. But Sam knew if he kissed her then he wouldn't be leaving.

Sam knocked on the door at 8pm, Andy yelled

"It's open Sam come in"

"Andy why wasn't the do..." he couldn't finish his sentence Andy stood there in a pale blue dress and barefoot, hair loose and shining with just a hint of makeup on. She turned around to smile at him

"Why wasn't?" she asked

"Huh, oh why wasn't the door locked?"

"I knew you were coming"

"Andy, sweetheart I could of been anyone walking in. In future lock your door please"

Andy just nodded. He had called her sweetheart. The timer buzzed and they both jumped.

"I'm not that good a cook, I hope risotto is ok?"

"What ever you cook will be fine, do you want me to open the wine? "

"Yes please there is a bottle in the fridge"

Sam opened the wine and headed to the table. Andy had put the candles on the table but not lit them in case Sam thought it was too much but Sam lit the candles and turned off the lights. Andy served the salad, garlic bread and risotto

They ate and they talked and they laughed, after desert they cleaned the kitchen together and moved to the sofa, they sat there with Andy nestled in the crook of Sam's arm, neither of them sure how they got there they both just knew it felt right.

Andy sneezed

"Bless you, bless you, bless you" Sam said

"Why did you say it three times?" Andy asked

"You always sneeze 3 times" Andy then sneezed a further two times. She moved off the sofa and held her hand out to Sam. He took it and silently they made their way to the bedroom. After many hours of making love, Andy and Sam lay in each other's arms.

"Sweetheart, not that I'm complaining and believe me when I say I've been waiting for this for a long time, but what made you, I mean why tonight."

"You knew how many times I sneeze" with that Andy kissed him.

**THE END**

_**So the scene in the show was a woman choosing between two men and she asked one of them how many times she sneezed and he didn't know. I really hope you enjoyed this and thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I would love to know what you think. Hope you all have a great weekend.**_


End file.
